


Everybody wonders what it would be like to love you

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Searching, best friend quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: After watching Nicholas Pooran destroy the Sixers with the bat, Seb Gotch hopes that he can be Nicholas' best friend. But someone from Seb's past shows up instead.
Kudos: 3





	Everybody wonders what it would be like to love you

"Next up on Best Friend Quiz," Seb said to the camera, "We have a man who took the IPL by storm and then produced the cleanest hitting imaginable against Pink Sydney. I definitely fell a little bit in love with him." He paused, starstruck. "Please welcome... Nicholas Pooran!"

Seb looked to the side, at the closed door off stage. It didn't open.

"Nicholas?" Seb said again, tentatively. Worried. Hopeful.

The door opened and Sandeep Lamichhane bounded in, flouncing into the seat opposite Seb.

"Sandeep," Seb deadpanned, annoyed, "What are you doing here?"

"Seb! It's me in purple!" Sandeep said excitedly, "I want to be your best friend! Also I'm still taller than you." 

Seb glowered and crossed his arms. "After you just walked out from us? After all Maxi did for you???" Seb said, angrily.

Tears sprung from Sandeep's eyes. "I'm sorry," he sobbed, "Pete rang me and said he was taking over a team in Tasmania and wanted me to join. I can't say no to Pete."

"You should've," Seb grumbled.

"Pete is trying to get the paperwork lodged to change the name to Pete's Pistols," Sandeep said, proudly, wiping his tears away and grinning. "If you want to play some big bash, you can join us. Pete might be looking for a short sleeved wicketkeeper."

Seb shrugged. "I think you've got enough keepers," he said sadly, "Paine and Wade are still yet to join after Gabba Test."

"Who?" Sandeep said, confused. 

"Never mind," Seb said, dismissively. He clapped his hands together. "So, you want to take the Best Friend Quiz?"

"Of course!" Sandeep said, happily. He sat up straight. "Hit me."

"Do you play golf?" Seb asked, "Can you get me onto the best golf courses?"

Sandeep's brow furrowed. "Golf? No, I play guitar," he said.

"Right," Seb said, "Okay. Where's your favourite place to travel?"

"I love Nepal, it's just a beautiful place! I'll take you there!" Sandeep said, "Tasmania is a beautiful place too."

Seb rolled his eyes. "Okay," he said, striking something off his list, "Would you ever consider the skunk look?" Seb showed Sandeep a picture of KP with peroxide hair in a mohawk.

Sandeep stared at the photo and hesitated. "Um, I don't think so," he said, "Might be several years out of fashion."

Seb sighed. "Look, I don't think we'd get along."

"Oh," Sandeep said sadly. "Okay, thank you. But if you ever want to join Pistol Pete's, hit me up." He winked and walked out stage left. The door shut behind him. 

Seb continued sitting in his studio, camera rolling, hoping that Nicholas Pooran would show up and save him from this friendless life in the big bash hubs.


End file.
